Fallen
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Prompts for Beruyumi Week
1. Fright

**Hey its me again, Willow. Like I have said in _Scattered Moments_ Scattered will be particating in Beruyumi Week for the first time. Since this pairing need love, t****his whole story is a collection of drabbles for **_**Beruyumi Week**_** only but I still update my other stories. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1 – Fright <strong>_

"Morning, Bertl. I have a gift for you."

Bertholdt Fubar opened his eyes very, very slowly. On the ground across his cell, were two bodies. Bodies of the soldiers guarding him had their throats slashed. A figure was crouched by them, rifling through their pockets for the keys to his cell, was Reiner Braun.

Reiner placed in the key into the keyhole and unlocked it. "Glad to see you alive," Reiner said to him, grinning like an idiot.

"Same here," Bertholdt laughed nervously. "Who else is with you?"

"Just Annie and Ymir."

"Ymir?" he asked, surprised.

Reiner smirked and said nothing as he hands Bertholdt his 3D Maneuver Gear. "Can't break out without these."

"Thanks," Bertholdt muttered and strapped in his 3D Maneuver Gear.

* * *

><p>"Search every cell."<p>

Bertholdt and Reiner stumbled their way back to the courtyard. They met Annie and Ymir at the passageway. Ymir was the first to see the two boys. Even with the urgency of the situation, Bertholdt still had time to admire her. Her hair is loose, falling down on her shoulders.

Ymir punched his arm. "What was that for?!"

Before Ymir could answer, Annie cut her off. "Let's go, they're coming."

They ran with the Military Police behind them. They reached the door to the courtyard and burst it open. The night air rushed into the passageway.

Outside the Military Police are stationed with guns. Bertholdt engaged both the blades and before he could pull the trigger, he heard a yelp behind him. He turned around and saw Ymir crouching, blood clotting her thigh.

Bertholdt ran back towards her, dodging the incoming bullets. Reiner and Annie called out his name. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ymir yelled.

He said nothing; he bent down, removed her 3D Maneuver Gear and scooped her up. He felt a bullet grazed his cheek.

He was frightened. He was actually frightened that they couldn't get out of this mess.

Bertholdt balanced her while he pulled the trigger and the grappling hook shot out to the roof. Ymir is still bleeding out and her healing ability still hasn't kick in. as his feet was planted on the roof, another bullet shot through his shoulder.

He grimaced but still he continue running with Ymir in his arms.

He ran and ran until he reach where Reiner wave his hand at a secret entrance to the outside world. Bertholdt dropped to the ground. The Military Police on their heels.

Bertholdt could no longer carry Ymir and laid her down. She looked up at him and managed to smile. "Don't die on my account," she said.

His eyes were starting to sting.

"I'll always be with you, Bertl," she whispered. "I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy it. Honestly I have never paricipate in this kind of stuff before. So don't forget to leave a review. Or maybe you could follow or favourite this story<strong>

**~ Willow**


	2. Bite

_**Day 2 – Bite**_

The pain was excruciating.

It felt like he was burning. He screamed on top of his lungs. He screamed and screamed. Someone is burning him. He couldn't even move a muscle; he can't even move and feel his limbs.

He is in hell.

He is sure of it. The devils must have been laughing their asses off. "It's almost done," he heard a woman talking.

"You shouldn't have brought him in the first place," another voice said angrily, but this time it sounded like a man.

"He was bleeding out! The fuck you think I should do?!" the woman screamed. Then he heard someone walking away from him, followed by a loud bang.

* * *

><p>When Bertholdt first opened his eyes, he saw a familiar face. He wondered why Ymir would be here with him in hell. He sat up and looked around him. His surrounding sees more refined, brighter somehow. He could hear the sounds of leaves rustling and the gentle breathing of the people around him.<p>

He saw more familiar faces. Reiner, Annie and even Eren were here. Reiner sat not far away from where Bertholdt is, Annie looked bored as ever with her arms crossed over her chest and Eren stood beside her, tensing.

His throat felt strangely dry and hungry as hell. His throat was burning. "What did you do to me?" Bertholdt demanded, clutching his neck. It felt sore.

"He's thirsty alright," Annie said.

_Thirsty?_

"Here," Ymir gave him a cup filled with a drink thick red in colour. "You need to drink this."

Bertholdt took the drink gingerly in his hands. He inhaled the drink, it had a delicious aroma. He sipped the drink, tasting the texture of the drink.

He drank it greedily, not minding his manners. His throat felt better, the burning has lessened.

"It's delicious," Bertholdt compliment. "What drink is this? I have never tasted any drink as delicious as this."

"Blood."

Bertholdt froze. "I – I beg your pardon."

"Bertl," Ymir lets out a tired breath. "I've made you into a vampire. I've made you like Eren, Annie, Reiner and me."

Bertholdt burst out laughing, but his laugh falter when he saw their dead serious faces. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"She's not lying. You are a vampire," Annie spoke up. Eren hissed Annie's name and pulled her closer. "I don't need to be protected, Eren. I can take care of myself."

"Get a room, would ya," Reiner joked.

Annie and Eren turn to glare at him.

"Bertl," Ymir said his name. That made him turned to face her. "You nearly died when I found you. In order to save you, I have to make you as one of us."

Ymir grabbed his wrist and pointed at a scar on his wrist. "See this? This is where I bit you and transfer my venom into your system. I'm sorry that I made you a monster like us."

He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Reiner's booming voice. "But look at the bright side! We're forever young!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire AU! I was thinking of continuing this story. What do you guys think? I could write about the Titan Shifters as the vampires. But I'll do it in another story, of course.<strong>


	3. Hardships

_**Day 3 – Hardships**_

"It's ok. Just do it."

"Don't think that I can't do it," Ymir said coldly as she removed the safety pin. And point the gun towards Bertholdt's heart.

"I know," he said calmly.

The brunette was confused. Why is he acting this way? He should be scared facing death. Why does he look so calm standing there?

"If we can relieve our feelings… do it. Don't hesitate to do so. Remember what I said. In this situation, if we hesitate, we become the victim."

"Shut up!"

"I love you. Remember that at least."

Ymir wanted to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear anything coming out from his mouth. It's her mission after all. It's already too late to turn back. She closed the distance between them.

"Take care of Alexria."

Ymir froze when his name is mentioned. She wasn't expecting for Bertholdt to mention his name at a time like this. She almost dropped the pistol and aborts the mission. She thought about what she would have to say to Alexria when his father dies. A car accident?

She couldn't stand to see him sad and cry.

She steadied her grip and aimed.

"I'm sorry," she said as she released the trigger.

It is after all her missing.


	4. Lust

_**Day 4 – Lust**_

For as long as Ymir had lived, she had never felt this kind of emotion.

She lust for love.

When she had joined the military, she didn't expect to fall for a guy. Especially when it is Bertholdt we're talking about. Maybe is because she had wonder outside the walls far too long.

It seemed impossible for someone like Ymir to fall for a normal human – since she had considered herself a monster. She also hates the fact that she is a Titan Shifter. She never did felt like it was a 'gift', its more like a curse. Little did she know that Berthold Fubar is like her.

A Titan Shifter.

Since most of the 104th Trainee Corps had labelled her as lesbian, they expect Ymir to not have any feelings for a guy. But Krista Lenz knew better than that. Krista had suspected that Ymir had a certain crush on the tall sweaty guy but she decided not to push it and just let the goddesses decide what's best for them.

On one fateful day, Bertholdt had gone to the girl's cabin – after some of the guys had pushed him there to confess his undying love for her. That was where they had shared their first kiss. From that they onwards, they tried to find some spare time to spend it on each other.

Even at the brink of death like this, she felt glad that she had shared those stole moments with Bertholdt.


	5. Innocence

_**Day 5 – Innocence**_

Bertholdt's innocence was slowly gone by stages.

1.

Bertholdt's innocence was first gone when Connie told him about you-know-what when he was 10 years old. Since Bertholdt is the only person in the class that didn't know where babies come from. Though, the guys did told him to search for 'porn' if he wanted to know more about it – he also didn't know what the word porn means.

But he decided not to Google it since it's clearly something wrong.

He never looked at the people around him the same way ever again.

2.

Eventually he did search for the word 'porn' when he was bored one day.

Bertholdt had a feeling that it was wrong to search for that word but he did search for it anyway since he was bored as hell and curious. The moment the clicked the word 'Search', he regretted it after he saw the result.

Later he closed the tab and shut down the computer.

He had his head on the table and mentally banging his head on the table, wanting to remove the image in his head.

3.

As he got older, he remembered that he had accidently watch some weird movie. It wasn't his fault! His parents had gone out to buy some groceries and left him alone in the house – since the grocery store isn't that far away.

Bertholdt searched for a movie to watch in a box full of DVDs. He went through the CDs one by one and he found a fairly interesting movie. So he decided to watch it.

At the age of 15, he realized that was some weird shit they were doing.

4.

Who would have thought that his son, Alexria, had accidently walk into their night activities. It was 4 o'clock in the morning for god's sake! How would he know Alexria was still awake that time.

Bertholdt didn't expect that he would be the one to take away his son's innocence.

Ymir is definitely going to kill him when she gets back.


	6. Playful

_**Day 6 – Playful**_

As soon as Bertholdt opened his door to his apartment, a loud music can be heard from the kitchen. She must have been singing again. A small smile appearing on his lips. He made his way towards the kitchen and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

She's baking a cake.

Well technically that not the only reason Bertholdt is shocked. Ymir was dancing while baking. Baking. Like a magnet, his eyes are drawn to his wife's ass. Her hips swaying to the music as she dance. And plus she is wearing really short shorts.

Ymir was so concentrated in decorating the cake with butter cream, when suddenly; someone wrapped an arm around her waist.

On instinct, she screamed and turned, spraying some butter cream on Bertholdt's face.

"What the hell?! You scared me!" Ymir exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart hopping to slow her heartbeat.

Bertholdt was laughing so hard that he didn't even hear what Ymir had just said. The look on Ymir's face was priceless. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear and mouth hanging open. By that time, Bertholdt had already stopped laughing but he still had that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"First you scared me and now, you're laughing at me?" Ymir continued. "If only you could see your face, it's stained with butter cream. Now that's funny."

"Oh really?" Bertholdt questioned, smirking.

Ymir blinked a few times. Why the sudden mood change? Only then, she realized both of Bertholdt's hands are still placed on her hips. She could feel the sudden warmth on her cheeks. Her knees felt weak.

"Yes, your face is stained with butter cream. Here…" Ymir whispered softly, pulling him closer to her and stood on her toes.

With her right hand, she pulled Bertholdt close to her and slowly licked the butter cream on his left cheek. Bertholdt inhaled sharply.

"There's even some here," she whispered, turning to lick the butter cream on his right cheek. "Here… Here…"

This continued on which felt for hours to Bertholdt. That is until Ymir sealed her lips with his. He kissed her gently, as though he' afraid he might break Ymir – disappear into dust.

Shivers travel all the way down her spine in waves, over and over again as his tongue touches Ymir's and their kiss deepens. He pushed her until her back hit the wall. Ymir slipped her hands around his waist and drag his T-shirt up, feeling his hot, naked chest.

* * *

><p>Ymir woke up by the sound of the doorbell. She groaned and she felt Bertholdt tighten his arms around her. She removed his arm around her carefully not waking him up. She picked up her clothes on the floor and wore it, not bothering to comb her hair properly.<p>

She made her way to the front door, clearly in a foul mood. Ymir yanked the door open not bothering to check at the peephole. The door opened to reveal Reiner and Krista, who was holding something in her hand.

The smile on Krista's face falters as she sees Ymir's appearance. "You forgot didn't you?" Krista asked, smirking.

"Who's at the door Ymir?" Bertholdt asked, dressed with only his boxers. "Shit!"

Both the fair haired couple burst out laughing at both of their friends' state. "Let me guess, we _interrupted_ you," Reiner teased.

Both Ymir and Bertholdt blushed till the roots of their hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ihavenofuckingideawhatijustwrote. Whatthefuckjusthappened?!<strong>


End file.
